Chaos's Son
by yukikosnow139
Summary: Falls after The Last Olypian. Some changes to the story. Uses OMC or original male charater. Summary: Percy Jackson is acting strange and so one night his friends follow him into the woods. They find Percy and somebody kissing. But when they find out who the person is then the real chaos begins. Warning: slash, yaoi, M/M, homosexauality!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to chaos's son! This is slash, yaoi,homosexuality! So if you don't like do not read! :) Any flames will be turned into positive feedback and thanked! I am using a OMC or original male charater!**

**Also any mistakes is because I am typing on my phone! So please enjoy this story! R&R**

* * *

Prologue

To say Percy Jackson was acting strange would be a understatement. All his friends noticed he seemed more absentminded and anxious. Once at dinner he got to the fire to offer his food to the gods and just stood there without putting his food in for 10 minutes before he was smacked on the back of his head by Annabeth. He also during a duel, lost concentration and got hurt. Luckily though they were using practice swords so the blades were very dull. But by then everyone was either worried or a little scared by Percy spacing out. Especially during duels.

When asked by Chrion if anything was bothering him he simply said 'Everything fine'. He became more secretive too. He also sometimes vanished for hours on end and came back looking happy. If ask where he was going or where he was he got defensive, if he was worried over he would yell at then to leave him alone. His mother was also worried about him. He became withdrawn too.

Annabeth, Grover, and Nico(who was there for completely diplomatic reason, not cause he was worried) decided to follow him one night.

••••~~~~••••••~~~~•••••••

That night the three friend followed Percy into the woods. All wondering why he was going into the woods at night. The only light they had was the pale full moon. They traveled a safe distance behind Percy and had to stop many times and hide not to be seen. When they got to a clearing they saw Percy stop. They crouched behind a big oak tree and hid.

"Why do you think Percy is just standing there?" Nico asked

"I don't know Nico...Grover stop eating those cans it's making noise!" Annabeth whispered.

Before Grover could answer they saw a figure approach Percy. They could tell the figure was tall, it had to be at least 6 ft! But what surprised them was Percy flew into the persons arms and the figure bend down to kiss him on the lips. Annabeth wasn't jealous or angry because there had never really been a them. She realized about a year earlier that her feelings were simple infatuation. So when She saw them kissing she was angry that Percy wouldn't tell her he had a girlfriend. A tall one too, and that was the reason why he was so spacy.

Nico on the other hand was just wondering who this figure was. Grover was a little sad his best friend didn't tell him he had a girlfriend.

So when the clouds that were covering the moon and blocking the figure from view moved they got there first look at the figure. And they froze when they saw the figure.

Because never once in there mind did it cross that the figure was something they never expected.

* * *

A/N: So should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story happens after The Last Olypian. But it doesn't follow to The Lost Hero. I may bring in some characters from that series but they will be different. **

**Regular note: Thanks for all the reviews and those who are following or favorites this. **

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Rick my OCs. **

* * *

Annabeth had a book in her lap and she was sitting under a tree in the shade. She was by arts and crafts.

Her brown hair tied back loosely at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a red tank top and black jeans. Today was uncharacteristically hot, it was summer and usually the camp was at the hottest 80 degrees. July 20th to be precise was the actual date. But today for some reason was a staggering 90 degrees. If you looked closely you would see she wasn't actually reading. Her gray eyes were just staring at the page she was on.

The 17 year old brunettes mind was somewhere else. Specifically on the night a year ago. Annabeth could remember it clearly.

_(•••|FLASHBACK 1 year ago|•••) _

_ When the clouds that were covering the moon and blocking the figure from view moved they got there first look at the figure. And they froze when they saw the figure._

_The figure-no the man had broad shoulders and an easily seen toned body. He had on a white plain t-shirt that snugly fit on him, showing off his ripped muscles on his arm. He wore black jeans that looked a little loose but good fitted all the same. His hair was the color of a starless night and his eyes even from where the three friends were sitting could see were like burning coal. His fringe was a little in his eyes and his hair came a little past his neck. The man had a nice golden tan. To most females and some males he was the figure of perfection. _

_ Annabeth found herself admiring the male. She snapped herself out of it and said the only thing she could say:_

_"Oh My God." _

_That was followed by two heads nodding. _

_"Did anybody know Percy was gay?" Nico asked. Annabeth and Grover both shook their heads. _

_"He never told me, Girls were never really brought into the conversation" Grover said. _

_While they were all talking they never saw the two people they were talking about until they were almost completely gone. Nico made a move to follow them but he felt a hand on his arm holding him back. He turned around to see Annabeth's swirling gray eyes looking at him. He gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and explained._

_"If Percy went though this much trouble to keep it a secret then we shouldn't follow." she said, at the looks she got she continued "Don't get me wrong, I want to find out who that guy is too. But I think the best option is to wait for Percy to get comfortable and tell us." _

_Nico and Grover both were silent for a while and then they nodded their heads. _

_"So let's all promise we won't tell anyone what we saw tonight and wait for Percy to tell us." Annabeth said. With a shake of their hands the promise was made and they went back to their cabins and finally their beds._

_(•••|END FLASHBACK|•••)_

Annabeth was brought out of her thoughts by somebody sitting next to her. She turned her head to see her friend Nico sitting by her.

"Hey I called you, you weren't answering. Is your book that interesting?" Nico said. Ever since that night a year ago Annabeth and Nico had gotten closer.

"Actually I was remembering that night when we saw Percy and that guy." Annabeth said as she closed her book. Nico nodded and they sat in silence for awhile.

"Where's Grover?" Annabeth asked as she broke the silence.

"With Percy."

"Oh... Is he still trying to get Percy to stop being sulky?"

"Yup"

About half a year ago Percy's mood changed. Instead of being jumpy and spacey he was now sulking. Even though he tried to put on a good act almost everyone knew he was sulking. Everyone at camp was wondering what was with the sudden change in attitude. But Nico, Grover, and Annabeth knew it probably had to do with the man they saw.

"What is he trying to get Percy to do?" Annabeth questioned

"Swim." Nico answered.

Before anymore conversation could be made they heard commotion by The Big House. They looked at each other before they got up and ran to there.

"Serafim!" they heard yelled by the firmiliar voice of Percy. They arrived just in time to see Percy crouch and help up a black haired bloody man.

* * *

******Any flames will be turned into positive feedback and thanked**

******IMPORTANT NOTE 2: If an of you notice I kept on calling the figure a man instead of a boy or young man. It will be reveled why later **

******PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all the reviews! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!_**

**_Important: this has a lemon in it! You can skip it it's in bold! This is my first lemon I have written!_**

* * *

Chaos son ch2

Percy was down at the lake, Grover had dragged him down telling him swimming would be a good idea in the hot weather. He knew his friends suspected he was depressed, he knew he wasn't the greatest of actors. Hell, he WAS depressed.

'_Serafim, why did you have to leave?'_ Percy thought. He sat there staring at the water thinking back to the night Serafim left.

_(•••|FLASHBACK|•••)_

_The night was hot like any other summer night. The cicadas signing, and the sky clear. The stars were twinkling with the full moon shining. Percy was sitting in the clearing Serafim and he usually sat in. So lost in thought in thought he didn't even notice somebody else came into the clearing, until a pair of strong arms came and wrapped around him. Percy yelped in surprise, he heard the rich chuckle of his lover and then his voice._

_"Ah, you vill be hurt love if you don't notice your surroundings." Serafim said in a deep Russian accent._

_Percy turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "But I have you to protect me." he said in a teasing voice. _

_Serafim sighed and pecked Percy's lips before adjusting percy so he was sitting in serafims lap with his Arms around his neck._

_ "Yooh knov I love Yooh?" Serafim said_

_"Of course and I love you too." Percy said._

_"And I vould never vant to leave Yooh."_

_"Serafim why are you telling me this?" _

_"I... Have to leave, Percy" Serafim said in a soft voice. The smile on Percy's face vanished and he started to tremble. Serafims grip on his hips tightened. After a few moments of sitting Percy looked at him. _

_"Why?" Percy asked_

_"My father is requiring my brother and sisters, and my presence. I don't know what for, only it's important." Serafim answered. Percy moved his face towards Serafim and pressed his lips against Serafims. Serafim reasponded by moving his lips against Percy's. Percy felt his tongue grazing against his lower lip asking for permission to enter. Percy granted it and moaned as Serafims tounge explored his mouth. After a while the need to breathe came and Percy pulled back. They were both panting and flushed._

_"Make love to me." Percy said softly as Serafim places kisses on his neck. He paused and looked at Percy._

_"Are you sure?" he asked. Percy nodded and brought him into a heavy kiss. _

_**Serafim moved so Percy's back was on the grass, never once breaking the kiss. Serafim went down and nipped and kissed Percy's neck making Percy moan. Percy pulled at Serafims shirt getting the man to pull off his t shirt. Serafim then lifted Percy's shirt and twiked a sensitive pink nipple. Percy gasped and his hands that were roaming Serafims toned body paused. He moaned as Serafim licked his right nipple and swirled his tongue around it. He used his other had to go and play with Percy's left nipple. Slowly Serafim made his was to Percy's pant button. He unbuttoned it and slid his had underneath Percy's boxers, moving the pants. He grabbed Percys hard member and stroked the shaft. Percy moans got louder and he moved his hand to Serafims member and started to also stroke it. After playing with each other members Serafim put his fingers to Percy's lips. Percy took them in to his mouth and licked them making Serafim moan. He took his fingers out of Percy's mouth with a pop. He dragged them down Percy's body. **_

**_ When Percy felt the a finger enter him he felt an uncomfortable feeling. When the seconded finger enter him and started moving he felt a little pain. But then Serafim hit a certain spot that made him see stars. He gasp out and started to moan. Soon a third finger was entered in him and he could feel the pain but it was soon replaced with pleasure. As Serafim prepared him Percy took Serafims cock in his hand and fisted it. _**

_** Soon Percy was fully prepared and Serafim lined him cock up to Percy's entrance. In one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt. Percy's tight entrance making him moan and the feeling of being filled with Serafims member making Percy moan. Percy didn't even notice the pain of having his virgin hole entreated because soon Serafim started to move. At first the thrust did not have a rhythm, but soon they both found a steady one. The clearing was filled with moans, pants, and groans. The moon shone brightly, as Percy reach his release yelling out Serafims name. The feeling of Percy clenching around his cock made him release soon after, filling Percy.**__ Words of love was exchanged and soon Percy fell asleep._

_(•••|END FLASHBACK|•••)_

_'He must have taken me back to my cabin.'_ Percy thought as he was pulled from his flashback. He loved Serafim and loved that he lost his virginity to him.

He looked out at the lake, watching as Grover tripped and fell into the shallow water. He laughed a little, his mind coming off the Serafim topic.

'_Well if my friends are going to try so hard to make me happy, might as well try too.'_ Percy thought as he got up.

"Grover," Percy yelled "I'll go wi-" whatever he was about to say was cut off as a loud explosion was heard. It shook the water in the lake. Grover and Percy looked at each other and Grover came running over.

"I think it came by the big house!" Grover said. Percy and him took off running to the Big house, Percy slightly ahead of Grover.

As they got over by the big house they saw a group had gathered. They were surronding something. Percy saw black hair that he would never forget. Serafims. He barley notice the three other teens.

"Serafim!" he yelled out and helped him up. Percy saw blood caked on his face. His black shirt and jeans were ripped. Chiron came on his wheelchair over to the group.

"Percy do you know these young teens and man?" he asked.

"Yes, can we get them fixed up?" Percy asked. Serafim grabbed Percy's arm and said to him:

"3,000 monsters are coming."


End file.
